


May BVDN

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: 10 prompts 30 minutes.





	May BVDN

 

 

 

May 2019 BVDN:

 

Prompt one: Espresso

 

The daring aroma caved him as he pushed himself out of bed.  The wonderful machine he had bought himself had done wonders in helping himself wake up in the morning even earlier.  Vegeta knew that he would miss the tiny machine once he was deported back on leave halfway across the world.

 

Vegeta brought himself down the stairs as his sweatpants hung low, bare feet dragging across the cool white tile while he shifted through the open shelving for his cup.   The first beep alerted him as he graciously placed his mug underneath the stream, finger slamming against the espresso machine.

* * *

 

 

Prompt two: Grind

 

Vegeta hated that he had to hide himself daily. His pulse raced as he finished preparing for the day ahead, packing very little as he went to steady himself for his next year leave as he dropped his bags near his back door before turning and walking away.

 

He knew he could stay on the deportation and go about a daily grind like everyone else. However Vegeta knew he wasn’t like everyone else, he was a Saiyan, created for the battle on the forefront.  He didn’t have anyone who cared about him or even would miss him if he left this world.

* * *

 

Prompt three: Coffee Date

 

Vegeta stood a week later on the darkened airstrip as others said goodbye to their loved ones. He was rough, distant, and hard with a personality to match his body after running from the labs years ago never trusting another. Vegeta began sitting down on the cool seat as he adjusted himself in the seat one final time before take-off.

 

His glancing around at his comrades, knowing they could be on a coffee date instead of preparing for take-off to a desert fighting for freedom.  He would have to endure those around him receiving letters from loved ones and presents from family while he received nothing but his orders.

* * *

 

Prompt Four: Whipped Cream

 

Months had passed after the bumpy flight, having to drop from the air was never a piece of cake while shots were fired even in the covert of the dark night. Now there was nothing but silence as Vegeta rested his head against his cot staring up to the rustling tent above him the sound reminding him of a can of whipped cream.

 

Vegeta shifted as he heard the weekly sound of mail call ring, staying put as he knew no one wrote to him. His eyes closed for a moment before feeling something drop on his stomach with a thud.

 

“Ouji…you have mail.”

* * *

 

Prompt five: Caramel

 

No one wrote him, because he knew no one. Vegeta prided himself that he was able to keep distances from others and wondered if this was a prank. He glanced down at his name that was neatly sprawled in white over the caramel box.

 

Vegeta slid his knife over the tape as the box opened a single letter laid on top of miscellaneous items, some food some hygiene.

 

He didn’t understand though who would send him a package? He knew no one back home, so this had to be a mistake. He opened the white envelope as two pieces of paper and a photo fell out on to his lap as a shade of blue engulfed him.

* * *

 

Prompt Six: Black, No sugar

 

His mind slammed into shut down as if he drank an extra strong black coffee not dampened by sugar.  The adrenaline leaked through his pores as his hand shook as he unfolded the notebook paper. Vegeta shifted as he looked down at the feminine handwriting, reading word for word as his mind started comprehending the bountiful words directed to him.

 

As he flipped the page over  he realized that she had chosen him out of others due to his name being cooler than others. Her name signed lovingly at the bottom with a small heart and a request to write back.

* * *

 

Prompt Seven: Skin like Mocha

 

Months had gone by, even after Bulma’s assignment ended she kept writing to Vegeta.  She knew she acted like a school girl every time his letters arrived in her box. Taking the stairs quickly as she neared her apartment door, slamming it close as she ripped the letter opened.  His words wrapping around her as a smile crept upon her face as she leaned up against the door.

 

Bulma shifted while the envelope slid from her grip while a picture fell out.  A group of men posed while she realized Vegeta stood in the front frowning at the camera as her blue eyes noticed that his skin was the shade of a creamy mocha.

* * *

 

Prompt eight: Rush

 

Vegeta knew it was dangerous, but when he found himself in the airfield once more for the option of going to the states he rushed at the chance.  He wrote Bulma explaining he was allowed state side for six weeks. That he would be held up for most of the weeks for a secret op with the Special Forces. But he wanted to see her officially instead of just images.

 

She helped give him a sense of being a man with just her simple written words.  He knew his inner Saiyan was clawing to claim her but he had to wait. His flesh ragged as he waited for one final mail call before trudging up the stairs to his flight empty handed.

* * *

 

Prompt nine: Cup of tea

 

This wasn’t her first rodeo, but the pain that seared across her face was not her normal cup of tea. Bulma had missed the deadline to mail Vegeta her letter, but the last few weeks had her on edge. The attempted break in had her on edge after she was assaulted that night. She didn’t tell Vegeta what had happened, but had a feeling he still knew.

 

He always knew what was going on even if she never told him. And now, here she was standing on the air strip with the families of the soldiers as they watched the plane come into a stop and the hatch lower and the soldiers descend.

* * *

 

Prompt ten: Barista

 

Stepping off the plane and into the open airfield had him on edge as he glanced around for the one person he wished to see.

 

His heart pounded against his ears as a flash of blue grabbed his attention while he was caught off guard by a sudden body flinging themselves onto him.  Vegeta’s eyes widened as he went to move away as arms embraced his body..

 

“Bulma?” his voice cracked as he looked down at his blue haired barista that captivated his attention those many months ago as he just held her.

 

“Vegeta…” Her blue eyes finally meeting his as his hand cupped her swollen cheek in silent rage as he would make the person who did this pay for hurting his Bulma.

 


End file.
